Stages Within the Labyrinth
by Airfaith
Summary: Sarah's father dies and Jareth takes her away to the underground to help her deal And she falls in love with him But it ends short when Sarah sees the scary part of Jareth So she runs away to another kingdom with something of his Chapter 7 UP! Ch 1 New!
1. Falling Downs as Common as the Rain

Labyrinth

Stages Within the

Labyrinth

By Faith Miller

Disclaimer: I don't own any original characters. But Eve is all mine. Enjoy. Faith

the world is a giant book,  
which they who never stir from  
Home only read a page.

Augustine of Hippox

Chapter1

Falling Downs as Common as the Rain

Sarah Williams was nursing her third Jack Daniels at a small pub down the street from her apartment. The only thing they where missing in the place that would have added that extra class of elegance would have been chicken wire. She kept her eyes focused on the rim of her shot glass. Only a few glances at the walls, which had dreadful furniture memorabilia with the occasional mint condition tire tool set. The daily drunks line the wall like lemmings in repose and the festering booze assaulting their entrails like time really suicide. The loud music and laughter and other noises of the bar kept her way from anyone and anyone from her, her bartender gave her, her drinks and didn't say a word to her. After all she had the right to be depressed at the moment. Her father had died just two hours earlier. Four years ago she had lost control with drinking, but recovered when her father got cancer. It had been ten years since Sarah solved the labyrinth and defeated the Goblin king. Her body was older but she had a fine shape that had gotten out of every traffic ticket she received. She took one last gulp of her drink and leaves towards her home. The streets where a blur with lights, white lines, and happy people walking them. Somewhere in the distance a church bell was ringing, it was probably midnight with the traffic becoming slower as she walked closer to her home. Looking a ninety-degree angle up at her home that she had lived for her entire life almost made her cry. The animals that she had acquired over the years had come and gone, Merlin had passed about five years ago and was in a plot in the back yard. Her younger brother Toby and her Step Mother lived in there too but preferred to stay at the hospital with all of their other family members. She struggled with the front door and in frustration she goes to the back door and it opens. Entering the house, she leaves all the lights off shaking off her shoes next to the door she heads for the kitchen. In the refrigerator she grabs a Miller and holding on the rail for balance and a guide she heads up the stairs to her bedroom. Sarah's brown hair reached her thighs, the color was dingy and it hadn't been washed in a few days. Her green eyes were stained in red, as she climbed onto her bed and took a sip of her beer. The lights were off and the only light came from the small window and the moon that shown in through it. A few feelings came to her in that moment of silence. She searched them and for the first time in a while she thought of Jareth, the labyrinth, and Hoggle. Joy didn't come from this feeling but a since that she wasn't alone anymore did. Without glancing up for a second she then turned looking straight on at him.   
" What are you doing here?" Sarah said with a flat tone of voice. The figure was tall and fussy but after ten years she still knows who it was. The goblin King. He always seemed to follow her when things went bad.  
"This is not the way to deal with your pain." His voice was soft and gentle. The voice shocked her she stood up in her bed sitting cross-legged frowning at him.

"Excuse Me! You…" She said tiring to form words from anger. "You come in to my bedroom, you come into my life, today! And tell me how to deal with my pain! NO! No! You need to get the HELL OUT of MY ROOM, AND LIFE!" She yelled.

"Sarah, please." He said, again sounding caring and tender. He tried to take the bottle away from her but she turned away.  
"You really shouldn't be telling me anything. JARETH!" She said slurring her words. "Leave me to deal with everything."  
" By yourself. Sarah please you can't deal with his death alone." But she wasn't listening. She was half asleep and slumped down on her headboard. He got close to her face.  
"Sarah." He whispered. Touching her face with his gloved hand.  
"Yes!" She said in a whisper with her eyes closed.  
" Do you want me to take you away?"  
"That would be nice." And with one move he took her in his arms and they disappeared to the Underground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith delivers us from sad yesterdays and sends us towards happy tomorrows.

The early fog of April was rising from the behind the labyrinth. Sarah felt herself in the most comfortable position. Tiny rays of the sun would squeak through the large red cloth that covered the outside world. She moved from her left fetal position to her right and pulled herself into the silky pillow. It's sent her mind into frenzy, as if she were to awake in forest of vanilla and lavender. Thoughts of last night beamed into her head, and how those smells would have gotten into her pillow.  
"No!" Sarah screamed, as she realized where she was. Jareth opened the door with a calm posture and with a very devious smile on his face.  
"Good Morning, Sarah. "He said sat down at the foot of the bed. Sarah couldn't even express the irritation she felt. "What am I doing here?" Sarah said sitting back against the wood headboard.  
"You looked like you were in a dreadfully need of help Sarah and I was the only one who could really help you." Jareth said with no emotion.  
"Jareth you took me to the Underground without my permission!" Sarah said lifting herself to argue at Jareth. Still feeling the after effects of her drinking she became dizzy and had to lie back down.  
"That's not true Sarah I did ask your permission and you said I could take you."  
"I WAS DRUNK! You used me and knew that I would have said no under any other situation!" She said getting her balance but failed when she couldn't find the strength again.  
"Sarah, I took you from a world that was killing you. I know how strong you are, but last night you looked..." Jareth's eyes changed and filled with emotion. "You looked very miserable. And I couldn't see you be depressed." He sad with a voice that was unwavering.  
"Well thank you Jareth for you concern but this none of your business. I'm fine." Sarah sad finally getting her strength and standing up. But her feet neglected her and she falls to the floor. Looking upward Sarah looked at the magnificent mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. He had a look of alarm in his appearance and the start of mistiness in his eyes.  
"I'm just fine!" She screamed regaining her balance and standing. She looked at herself in one of the full-length mirrors that stud in the room. She looked like crap; no worse then that, crap was last night; she was a hand full of shit in a bucket. She turned to him who was now looking though the now open window.  
"Jareth? Do you think I could take a shower?" She said trying to forget the yelling episode just a minute ago. He turned around and smiled.  
"Of course." He grinned back at her. Ten minutes later Sarah was taking a shower trying to wash away all the grime and filth. She felt recharged from the water and when she stepped out, Sarah stud all in her naked glory looking around for a towel.  
"Where the hell is a towel?" She said looking around the very huge marble bathroom.  
"Here you are my lady." Said a miniature voice below Sarah. Sarah was startled when she saw the tiny female goblin that wasn't even as tall as her knee.  
"Thank you."  
"My name is Maya. I'll be your servant. His majesty wishes you to speak with him later in the gardens. Okay?" She said with a smile. Maya gave Sarah a sundress, which made her feel as if she was going picnicking in a fairy tale. The dress was a combination of yellow, pink, and purple; it had a deep V neckline showing a large amount of her breasts which she didn't quite enjoy showing.  
"That's just how women dress around here." Said Maya as she pointed to a door. "You'll need to go out that door to get to the labyrinth. Have a lovely day." She said with another smile. Sarah walked through the door and saw four other doors that lead to four different gardens.  
"Can see that the labyrinth isn't the only maze around here." She said with a giggle. After nearly four hours exploring the gardens Sarah had named each garden according to the flower that inhabited it. But she sat down in her favorite garden. She named it Jumo's Garden, because there were miles of irises. She sat down a on a petite stone bench admiring everything she had to see. "I'd thought you'd be in this one." Said a gentle voice behind her. She got up to face the Goblin King. He gasped as he saw Sarah's wild hair blowing from the wind. Her complexion was clearer and her eyes sparkled liked they used to.  
"I've been thinking." She paused. "About my drinking problem. And I admit I do have a problem." He sat down besides her keeping the stare strong.  
"What made you come to this topic?"  
"Well the fact that I can't remember a lot about last night and..." Sarah paused. She took a breath.  
"My father just died yesterday, and my first thought in my head was saying I need a drink. He died in his sleep. I never got to say goodbye." Sarah said with her eyes starting to tear. Jareth took a handkerchief from his sleeve and handed it to Sarah.  
"Thank you." She said now trying to dry her eyes. "And then you come along in my time of need. This was something I never got to thank you for by the way." She said handing him back his tissue looking up at Jareth.  
"Want to help you Sarah. If you only let me." He said placing his hand on hers.  
"But I've done it by myself before."  
"And look was it's gotten you now. Sarah please, let me help you quit for good."  
"I guess two people is better then one." Sarah said with a smile.

Over a series of weeks, Sarah and Jareth meet in her favorite garden. They talk about all the things that make Sarah drink and try to undue all of her deadly perpetual habit. After spending six months in the Underground Sarah is happy and no longer feels the need to drink. On morning Jareth reeves a little letter with Sarah's signature. He opened it and he read it.  
_ "Dear Jareth, I would love if you would join me at a private dinner.  
Love, Sarah_"  
Love, did she love him? He did love her. But he had tried to "pop" the question for two months now. But he couldn't find the strength to ask. Maybe this would be the best time to ask her to marry him. Jareth arrived early to the dinning room. It looked plain. He took four crystals from know where and throw them around the room. Candles, a dinning table appeared from the crystals.  
"Better." He said as he wipes his hands as he turns around. Then he stopped. Sarah was standing at the doorway. Her dress was deep red and it went passed her feet and traveled a few inches behind her. Her hair was in a firm bun and had string gold earrings hanging down to her collarbones. Her face was a beaming ray of tan and her lips had a color of a rose that no rose could compare. Jareth could not breathe as much as move. He opened his mouth but found no words. She smiled and looked down as her gown.  
"That bad ha? I should change."  
"No! I mean." She smiled at him further and giggled. "You look perfect. Would you like to sit down?" he said lifting a chair. She sat down letting him push her chair in and waiting for him to sit down. She then came eye to eye with Jareth. He looked dashing. His hair was uneven but gave a golden shine to the room. He wasn't wearing his traditional black, but had a smidgen of green that matched one of his eyes.  
"What would like to eat tonight?" He asked.  
"I hadn't thought about it. Surprise me." Sarah said with a grin. Jareth gave a smirk. A crystal appeared and went around the table and magically made food appear. Sarah's eyes were used to the magic Jareth did and liked when he used it in a romantic way.  
"I was too mystified by you beauty to tell you that you look so beautiful." Jareth said serving a bottle of red wine for himself and gave Sarah her usual water or tea. Her face blushed and looked down at the dress that took her four hours to decide on.  
"Well thank you Jareth. Your option really matters to me." She said with a smile. Being with him made her want to be beautiful for him. She took her wine glass full of water and raised it up to the middle of the table. He met hers and made a kink sound.  
"To your new life."  
"To my new life. Here." He took a sip of his drink and looked at her.  
"I wanted to talk to you about that. About you staying here,"  
"You haven't changed you mind have you? Sarah said placing her glass down and giving Jareth worried glance.  
"No, no but what I wanted to talk to you about where you might stay." He said taking a fork in his hand and started to eat.  
"OH? I thought that I would be able to stay here?" Sarah said not touching her food.  
"Well you can but I thought you might what to start a new life and maybe move into the fae city and settle down and marry or something." It took her sometime to realize what he had just said about settling down and "marring"? She really loves him in secret but why had he referred her to go and marry someone else?  
"I don't think I could settle for anything less than prince charming." She said with a coy smile. Jareth thought that he should move his move now. He's knees were shaking but went to kneel in front for Sarah. Her smile was gone when she saw him there in front of her.  
"Sarah I'm in love with you."  
"And I with you Jareth."  
"That's why, for a while I've been thinking how much I love you." He stopped and paused. "Will you marry me? Not just be my queen of my kingdom but the queen for my heart." He lingered with eagerness for her answer. She sat there shocked.  
"Yes, I would love to marry you!" She said with a beam. She reached for him and he lowered his mouth on his. She deepened the kiss when she put her hands around his neck. He pulled back and took a breath.  
"Sarah I will love you for all of eternity. Eternity."  
"I know. And I will love you for eternity." He gave her electric kisses down her neck.  
"I have a part you that will always be in my mind and heart. And I don't want to every let you go." He said coming back to her mouth. He cupped her face. "I wanted to give you this too." He pulled out another crystal, which faded into a golden necklace.

The wedding was long and beautiful. It was held in a garden full of purple roses and puddles were falling like rain. A month had passed of Sarah waking up next to Jareth.

She watched his steady breathing. She touched his face with her finger. His eyes shot up and grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Good morning, sweet." He said. It was her pet name. 'Sweet'. The door opened and a goblin walked in shining a light into their room.  
"Your Majesty you are needed in the main hall. The elders are here, and waiting." He said with a bow. Sarah was used to goblins coming in for her husband, and wasn't bothered by them. Jareth got up, dressed and kissed Sarah before he left out the door. Less then two minutes later Maya walked in.  
"Good morning madam. How are you this morning?" She said bring in a tray of food. Sarah waited to give her answer but rushed for the bathroom. "Madam, are you feeling well today?" Sarah tried to tell her no but failed. A moment later it stopped. Maya was standing next to her holding a towel.  
"Maya, What day is it?" "The fourth madam, why?" Sarah looked hard at her. She new she could be, but was she? "Maya I need you to get the fae doctor. But don't tell anyone where you're going. This is to be a secret. Understand?" "Yes mum." She left and then returned with a tall fae and in his hands was a black bag. "Your majesty when I heard you sent for me I hurried over as soon as possible.  
Now what is wrong?" He asked stepping up to her. "My womanly cycle didn't come this month and I'm wondering if I'm pregnant." Sarah said looking at the doctor. "Well you majesty that can be done by a simple test. Now." He said taking out a small mirror. He put it up to her stomach and looked at it very close. "I should be seeing something. There it is." "Where?" Asked Sarah. "There." He took the mirror down from her stomach and showed her the reflection. It was the picture of a tiny tadpole looking thing. "That's your baby, your majesty. Should I tell the King?" Sarah was brought back to reality. "No. I wish to tell him myself. And I don't want you to speak of this to anyone. Do I have both of your words on that?" She said to the doctor and Maya. "Yes." They both said. Before the doctor left he told her that she would need to come see him next week for a better examination and to have a better look at the baby. She said goodbye and told Maya that she was going right now to tell Jareth the news. She went down the hall; which she had memorized by now and reached the door, which read: "Still in Progress." Sarah was glad Jareth had such an old house with old doors because she could see through the keyhole. Closing one eye she peeped into the large courtroom. Jareth was in the center yelling about something she couldn't hear. There were about thirty fae woman with their hands tied behind their backs on their knees. Jareth had his hands pointed down toward them. Sarah thought that they must have done something wrong and he was defending them. Just then a fae guard came from somewhere and handed Jareth a long sward. He took the sward and pointed at one for the shaking Fae Woman. Sarah opened her eyes in shock. Jareth sliced the rope of all the fae's and made them stand up. Sarah let out a breath. Jareth was now handed an Ax. He took it in his hand and flexed his arm muscle. With one slice one body part went flying, then another and another. Blood was scattered on the marble floors and there was tiny screams coming into the hall where Sarah watched the horrible crime. She burst into the courtroom seeing a room full of goblin and fae men applauding Jareth's actions.   
"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Jareth's attention switched to Sarah who was almost slipping on all the blood that was on the floor. When there were no more screams. All the women were dead. Sarah walked up to Jareth with tears in her eyes.

"What have you done?" Sarah said to the man she thought she knew. Jareth felt the tension in the room. He could not bow down to his love to please her; he must show fear to everyone in his kingdom.

"I am king and will kill for a reason or for no reason! These are my creatures and I decide wither they live or die!" Jareth said wiping the blood off his sword onto a cloth fae gave him. Pulling herself from Jareth, she ran from the room and down the hallway. She could still hear the cheers from the courtroom when she entered the room with full out ears. Sarah placed her hand over stomach where her child was. After a long time she vowed she wouldn't let Jareth touch or see their baby until he changed. He was so kind to his subjects, and would never hurt them just for any reason when she was around. She would leave him and go somewhere he couldn't find her.

"Sarah? Sarah? Jareth walked into their room with the intention to explain to Sarah that being a king meant that he had to show a tuff side. He looked around for her looked where she was. Maya walked out from behind the bed. "Hello your majesty." "Maya, do you know where Sarah is?" "Yes sir. She is in the bathrooms." "Thank you." He said leaving the room. Jareth went into the steamy bathroom. Which was more like a bathing house in old Roman times. He couldn't see Sarah in the lake-like bath but move around one of many the pillars that held up the all-marble area that was in his way of view. "Sarah?" He said with a cool and sly voice he viewed this as one of her cutie games and thought she would have forgiven him. He saw a bench that had a miniature parchment and a tiny necklace he had given her on their wedding night. He picked up the note and read.

_Jareth, I feel that I can no longer stay here. Do not search for me. I might come back, but let me go. -Sarah-  
_  
He couldn't believe what he had just read. She had left him. Why? A rage grew into Jareth. He would not let her go and leave him. He would find her and bring her back. But it would be fourteen years before he would see Sarah again, and his child.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: thank you for reminding me that I have this story. Here goes. Enjoy

OH YA! Disclaimer! I don't own any of theses name and don't think that anyone would really care. But the one person that is all mine is Eve, who intro is in this chapter. Loves!

Chapter 3

_Every soul is a melody, which needs renewing._

The Elfin palace stud out in the night as it was lit by the magic of her majesty Queen Vanatari. The pearl white castle gave light and hope to all those who would gaze at it, a hope that could not reach Sarah this night. It had been sixteen years from the time that she had left Jareth. She was standing in a very open hallway, waiting. Sarah's hair now barely reached her shoulders; she was covered from neck to toe with purple, green and white robe. Which was elf costume to wear for women of wealth power and motherhood. Those who would wear the robes would be treated with respect, purple meant wealth green meant power and white meant she was a mother. This was something that Sarah loved and thought was a great idea.

Tonight was an emergency that Sarah was waiting for sixteen years. Once she had left the Labyrinth Jareth searched the all the Universes for her, also he did not know about their child. Sarah sought refuge with Queen Vanatari with her child who was only three. Jareth was very close behind her and Sarah knowing that the only place was the elf kingdom, which was going through a war with the goblin kingdom. But now Jareth has settled that war with King Aeëtes and wished to visit the country and search for Sarah.

"Sarah. Come quickly." The whisper came from the one of the marble doors that appeared by enchantment. Sarah ran swiftly toward the door and paused. A figured appeared and stepped forward. Queen Vanatari's figure was thin and tall, with her silver hair covering most of her back. Her face was soft with no marks a freckle, dimple, or wrinkle. Her eyes where the same color hair, which made all her emotions misty and mysterious. Her tonic was a mixture of all colors, which stated her status as a queen and mother, not to mention her power.

"You must move fast if you want to be gone before he gets here." The queen said ushering Sarah into a corner of the hallway. "Jareth will be here within the hour."

"I know he's coming but I'm not running from him anymore." Sarah's expression was calm and collected. "I wont run from him anymore, when he comes I'll be waiting. Ask Demetrius to get her ready."

"I will. Anything else I can do?" The Queen asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Sarah said with a smile. "You've done so much for me not to mention for my family. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"Your welcome anytime you want." The smile between them was the only thing that made Sarah feel better. It didn't last, after forty-five minutes of waiting Jareth arrived with a grand entrance of stomping through the once before peaceful hallway, which now was crowed with tiny goblins at his feet. Queen Vanatari was waiting in the middle of the hall and waited till Jareth paused in front of her. He bowed which was nice of him; she waited long enough for him to rise.

"Jareth I know what you want." She said not wavering with her harshness.

" I want what's mine, Vanatari and I know you have her. Give her back to me." Vanatari decided that was a plea and not a demand he had made in her country.

"Jareth I have not kept Sarah her against here will, she left you." She saw the anger behind his eyes.

"There are things here that you don't understand Vanatari." He said through his teeth. The anger and rage was running all the way through him like rapid fire. The thought to strike her here and now was immense, but self-control was key.

" I must see her. I have been empty without her. I _need_ her." He said changing his way around the situation. The words Jareth were saying weren't fazing Vanatari.

" That's up to her Jareth." She decided to go at this point. She glanced back. "She'll be out in a moment." A marble slab moved aside so she could walk though it. Jareth stood in silence for what seemed an eternity. A sound came from behind him and Jareth turned and met the brown eyes that were his wife's. Something had changed in her, something that went so deep into her soul that Jareth couldn't grasp. He tried to speak but a whisper was all that could escape.

"Sarah." She smiled. In a way she had missed his voice, his touch, Him. She said the only this she could think of.

"Hi Jareth." She figured 'hi how have you been?' would be inappropriate. The air cleared out all the odd silences.

"What happen to your hair? And your cloths. I thought that was just a elf thing?" He tried to not sound so judgmental, but it did. Sarah's emotions altered and she straightened herself. She took a breath.

"Jareth, things have changed in my life and _** I**_ have changed. The reason I left was because of what I had seen that day. The way you had destroyed those women was terrifying, I was scared." Sarah took another long breath. "I couldn't let my child grow up with that kind of life style." Sarah waited till she saw that Jareth had understood what she had said. She searched his eyes for what emotion was to appear. Rage, confusion, more rage.

"You had a child!" Was all that be said out of all his confusion. Jareth's mind wondered to all possible self-control he could muster. His heart was damaged before when he knew she had left him but now that she had a child, with someone else, he felt like he was being tortured. " Who is it! Whom did you **breed** with to make this child?" The intent was to challenge this foe. Sarah's emotions were perplexed for a moment. She was confused and came anger.

"Jareth, you are so quick to think that I have committed infidelity against you. It's your child. I left pregnant. I had found out that very day and I knew I couldn't let her grow up with you and a role-model father. That's why I ran because you were and monster and…" She halted briefly. "you still are. The rage come over him so fast that hi hand went flying before he could think. He stopped before his palm had stricken her face. Sarah's face was lifted high and her eyes were piercing into Jareth's with the intent to show her point. She lowered her head still giving Jareth a look of sternness. Jareth regrouped and relaxed himself before he spoke.

"Will you come with me to our kingdom?" He said with a please waiting on his lips. Sarah's saddened.

"You have yet to ask about you child." Jareth looked thrown at her words and thought carefully as if he could only have one question.

"Can I see…is it a boy or a girl?" Two questions in one, Sarah smiled.

"A girl. And yes you can see her." As if by magic between mother and daughter another marble stone door moved from the hallway. Jareth didn't relies he had been holding his breathe. All her could see coming out from the wall was two bright eyes. Eyes that had one green and one blue.

Authors note: I love that! what's going to happen. I'm setting a goal to write the next chapter in 2 weeks or sooner. Love a bunch! Please review. But be kind I'm very sensitive. THANKS FAITH


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you for reading the last three chapters. I would like to thank

**Lady Galriee**, for reminding me that I have a Labyrinth story. So I hope I left a cute cliffhanger last time. Enjoy. P

P.s. I hope you notice that before each story that each chapter has a little saying. These are not mine I got them from many books that I've come to love. Also I have come to the "spelling" conclustion that I do spell things wrong. Sorry. _Cute _will be _cutie_ or _stud_ will be _stood_. Again, sorry. Is just how I spell stuff and until Microsoft has a Faith-proof sell-check I'll just have to stay the way I am. P.s.s. Thank you Cataira for getting me into writing and diet coke, because without both this story would never be here. Smooches.

Chapter 4

_The greater the Difficulty the Greater the Glory_

The night was long and was getting longer. The journey to the elfin kingdom was tedious and draining for Jareth the Goblin King. Jareth had spent the last sixteen years of his life looking for his wife who had left him. His kingdom had developed into a wasteland of dessert and dead bush. The goblins and the Fae's had become poverty-stricken and helpless, but Jareth didn't care. He was traveling the worlds for Sarah and gave no attention for his kingdom. In Jareth's world it was dark and always gloomy. After ten years had passed Jareth had given up the search to drown in his despair and grief. Because the Goblin Kingdom was shattered Jareth decided to talk to the Elf King about the war that had been going on. After six years of negations Jareth and King Aeëtes compromised and settled the war. It had been a tiring sixteen years for Jareth the Goblin King.

Those eyes, those powerful eyes that lit the room and Jareth's world. She stepped forward reveling the person that Jareth had learned was his child. The second thing that caught Jareth's eye was her freckles. The petite brown dots that streaked across the bridge of her nose was lovable and Jareth new that he was the luckiest person in the whole world. Her smile matched his own as if the a coy, yet shy grin was taken from Jareth's face. He took a long breath after realizing he wasn't breathing. Her hair was dark brown; Jareth looked at her in the firelight that was consuming the hallway, the strips of golden hair that did show through the brown. She bowed to him; she rose.

"Hello. My name is Eve." Her voice was confident and direct. Jareth tried to think what to say.

" I'm your father." In Jareth's mind he was kicking himself for that.

Eve smiled at him. The appearance of her father was what her mother had said he would look like. She had painted a portrait of him just by her mother's stories of him. The resemblance between the painting and the real life Goblin King was perfect. Eve glanced toward her mother. "Should we be leaving now?" Glancing down at the simple blue dress she had on.

"OH yes." Sarah remembered. " Eve is your things packed? Have you said good-bye to everyone?"

"Yes mother." She said. Eve reached for her things that weren't there a moment ago and moved toward her mother, waiting.

"Jareth we are ready to return with you. Shall we go?" Sarah asked. Jareth was caught off guard with how easy this night had gone. At this point, with a sigh of relief Jareth was ready for his new family to come home.

"Yes, let's go." Everyone was smiling now. The Goblin Kingdom was next to the Elfin Kingdom. The trip home by magical carriage was a silent ride as Eve slept on her mother's shoulder while Sarah and Jareth tried to advert their eyes from looking at each other.

The sunrise over the Goblin city filled the sky with luminous and radiant reds and oranges. The world was beginning to awaken; little doors were opening and closing with the low roar of good morning chatter welcomming the day that would come. The goblin city had made the best of their depressed King, trying to keep their city as fairylike as possible, with somewhat a smile and trying to sell and grow what they could. Fruit carts, flower carts, were lining the corners ready to open to the next customers. Bread shops, markets, and hair shops doors were opening to the public that would be flowing through the busy town square.

Sarah had slept very little that night knowing what she must do today. She watched the sunrise from a bench in what used to be Jumo's garden. The garden that used to be overflowing with irises was now filled with empty and dry fountains, and dead weeds. Sarah sat watching the sun knowing that one-day the garden would be filled with them again. Braking her morning tea and serenity were Jareth's boots. Her back was turned away from him but she knew him enough that in his hand was the golden locket he had given her on the night he had purposed, the same locket that she had given back to him after she had left him. His soul was kind and understanding but his heart was dark and full of hate. She was watching him with Queen Vanatari and how his anger had spiked with her.

"Sarah I..." Sarah interrupted Jareth before he could show it to her. Jareth took a few steps toward her.

"Jareth I cant take that." Sarah said taking a sip from her tea. Jareth stopped in his steps. He was confused. He brushed off the remark and proceeded.

"Sarah it is yours. Yes I gave it to you, but it _**is**_ yours." He moved to put in on her from behind. Sarah turned to stop him. Her face was firm and unyielding to the necklace.

"Jareth." She sighed before she continued. " I didn't come back for _**us**_ Jareth. I came back for Eve. It's her that needs to be with you not me." Jareth stood in awe of what she was saying. Sarah's face softened. "I love you Jareth. I do. That's why I have to leave you." Jareth dropped to his knees in disbelief.

"Don't leave. I've changed so much. I have. I'm not the man you left." He pleaded with her.

"You haven't changed one bit Jareth, I saw you with Vanatari! You wanted to hurt her for hiding me!" Sarah's voice was shouting.

"She _**was**_ hiding you. What was I supposed to do Sarah? Ask nicely? 'Forgive me but will you let me see my wife?' NO Sarah NO! You are my wife and I shouldn't need to do this!" Jareth lowered his voice. Took a breath and relaxed. He was on the ground and took Sarah's hands into his. "Sarah we love each other. That's all we need. You Eve and me. The rest will just fall into place." Jareth smiled, the idea was good.

"Jareth. _**I**_ cant live like that, I _**will**_ not live like that." Sarah stood removing her hands from Jareth's. " Jareth I'm leaving, Eve will be here with you. Don't worry she's a big girl, she can handle her own and is very strong." Sarah smiled. "She's more like you than you know." Jareth reached out to Sarah one last time.

"Sarah. Don't leave me… Again." Jareth had a tears running down his face. "I'm lost. Help me find my way. Please?" Sarah picked up the hem of her tonic and wiped away Jareth's tears.

" Jareth long ago in this garden you told me you would help me during my drinking problem. You told me that you wanted to help me if I'd let you. Jareth I'm going to help you even if you don't want me to. Now…" Sarah moved toward Jareth, and gave his cheek a kiss. "I'm going to walk away, and it's up to you how far. I hope you find your way Jareth." Sarah turned toward the door Jareth had walked through earlier and left.

Jareth dropped to his knees and covered his face to catch the tears that were poring from his eyes. Jareth's heartache with so much pain and anguish. He hated being hurt by the one he loved. Why should he have to work at love? Why did she leave him again? Did she not love him? Why would she leave him after all this time? Again. Why would she not help him? Jareth teleported himself to his office, slamming his hand into the desk. As Jareth lifted his hand the wood was dented inward, he saw the desk and slammed his hand again now pulling up a bloody hand and bloody splinters from the desk. Jareth didn't look at his hand; he couldn't feel the pain of his hand. The office walls were limed with bookcases with thousands of books in each. Jareth trough his crystal's at the books. What had he to loose? Why keep the books? He didn't read them. Why keep his history if he could not share it with the one he loved. Jareth's wrath on the bookcase didn't last long after a moment nothing remained. A small goblin peeked his head in through the door and ducked it back out to avoid the crystal being thrown at him. WHY!?!? Life was unfair to Jareth at this point. He had lost Sarah. Again. Jareth collapsed in he office after he had torn every thing from its post. It would be a few hours later when all his answers would be answered.

Finial thought: Thank you so much for your reviews. Today I had my cat give birth to 5 kittens and I had just a few hours to proof and post. Thank you Jenny for chatting with me and telling me how bad my English classes had failed me. And to Married friend thank you for being my new reader and editor. Smooches! OH Yes. The one who has yet to read and still believes in me. Thank you Ash. Faithout


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you and stuff. It took me some time to write this chapter. I've been sick. Sorry. I really like writing this chapter. There is a really good dream in here and if you don't get it then its okay it will all an out later. It will be really great to get these stories on computer. I have to give props to Cataira. Without you and diet coke these stories wouldn't be anything. Just a little bit about this chapter. The chapters are going to get a little more graphic and be at the point of view of Eve. I know some readers don't like that but hey! Just read. LOVE Anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

One needs to feel that one's life has meaning, that one is needed in this world

Giving herself a great stretch with her eyes still closed Eve woke up in the soft bed her mother had put her in last night. Not getting up right away she observed her surroundings of the room and outside the giant windowpane, which showed the goblin city. She had heard the loud demolish of Jareth's office and whatever else that came in his path. Her mother Sarah had said goodbye and told her she would be back soon. Eve had lived with her mother her whole life with the thought that her mother was the best influence for her. Her mother had told her at the age of eleven why she had left her father. Beyond that moment Eve only knew that Jareth was her father and her mother had left him for an unknown reason. She had yet to see the full wrath of her father. With fear and doubt creeping into her mind Eve lifted herself from the large and glorious canopy bed to face the day.

"First things first." She told herself hoping no one was listing to her muddier to herself. "Cybele, can you help me?" She yelled into the ceiling.

"Child I am the mother of the mountains, there is no need to shout." The kind voice came from behind Eve with the sound of wind and leaves rustling together. "What can I help you with, my dear child?" Eve meet the blue eyes of the old Deity in all her glory. Her robs were all white. Her hair was green with a mixture of gray as the grass, which covered the small patch of ground where she stood. The bottom hem of her tonic was brown as soil and below her naked feet lay a patch of rural lawn.

"Cybele." Eve moved toward her with open arms for a hug. "You are like another mother to me. "Now in her arm Eve nestled herself into Cybele's body. "What am I to do?" Eve closed her eyes in hope to loose herself in the old woman's arms, with the wish to escape to the ancient runes that she used to play in with so may of nymphs, fairies, and elves. Cybele pulled away at looked at Eve eye to eye.

"Child I know what you face. The all the worlds know what you must confront and I am deeply saddened that you must face it alone." Eve turned away from her and sat back on her bed putting her head down.

"How can I do anything to change him? I'm just a child." Eve knew this was the doubt that was holding her back. Cybele sat beside Eve and put an arm behind to comfort her. The Sunshine was now throughout the room glistening it with golden rays the wind blow in.

"Look young one, do you trust your mother?"

"Yes of coarse." She did trust her mother, she didn't know why she had to do this alone. "But why alone?" Eve asked, Cybele smiled.

"Because, you are the only one who could change him Eve. Believe it or not small sixteen petite you; can save a man that troubled. I trust you can do it, your mother believes in you Vanatari believes you can do it and…" Cybele whispered in to Eve's ear. "Demetrious trusts you can too." She said with coy smile. Eve smiled too. She felt the straight to tackle her father.

"Thank you Mother Cybele. You help me so much."

" I am here when ever you need me." She placed a kiss on Eve's forehead and stood up. " I promise, a wise mind knows that unpleasant events are blessed opportunities for growth in disguise."

"That's what everyone say when you have to do something difficult." Eve replied. With a smile and an air kiss she disappeared with a windstorm of leaves and dirt. Eve took a breath of hope and swallowed with the faith that Cybele was right.

In the shadows and dark space of Jareth's office was the Goblin King passed out from all the screaming and howling he had done. The nightmare that had been his life was in his dreams.

Jareth was in the Jumo's Garden looking at Sarah, pregnant with their child. She was smiling at him. Had she left him? Was it all a dream? He walked near her. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to feel her heart beating for him again. The sun was out and nothing was going to become between him and his love anymore. Sarah's smile changed from a smile to a frown. She had pointed at his hands, which were covered in blood. She screamed but Jareth could not hear it, he reached out as to say he could wash it off. In his hands was the long sward that he had used so long ago to kill those women. Sarah was in the rain with a tiny baby in her arms. She wasn't in Jumo's Garden anymore. She was inside the same hallway they met in last night. Why did she leave? The queen of the elves takes Sarah into a door. She turn's before disappearing into the dark, Jareth stared at Sarah's brown eyes. Jareth could only hear a few words she said. I loved you, I did what you said, I fear you Jareth. I don't need you as my slave. She turned a left.

The sand and sun was beating down on Jareth's skin. He was in a dessert. Jareth took his white shirt off to cool himself off. A body in the horizon came to him; it was Eve. Her brunette hair free in the air and a white tonic covering her, she smiled at him. Why are you smiling? Jareth didn't know if he spoke it or thought it. Because I know something you don't know. She answered back; she didn't look hot at all. The heat was making Jareth very red and tired. And what 's that? The coy smile wanted to appear on him lips but the warmth of the sun was staring to make Jareth's mind a little fuzzy. You will find the lost soul. You don't know it yet. It will be found and it will be you who will return it. Jareth was confused. Do you mean me? Or Sarah? Who? Eve smiled wide were it made her eyes squint. Yes. Eve walked up to Jareth and put her hand to his cheek. Jareth felt the cool serene feeling that came from her hand. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her touch. He looked into her eyes. The same eyes which looked back at him. She raised her hand as if to slap him. The icy pain on Jareth's cheek was marked with a red palm print.

Jareth woke up dripping wet. A slight tingling feeling of the slap was left on his cheek. Gaining as much composer of himself Jareth looked at the damage that he had done to his office. Taking a crystal from his sleeve Jareth sent it across the room. It took a full ten minutes for the room to return to its former glory. Jareth changed from the white shirt and blue pants to the black shirt and black pants. Jareth's mood was not in a good place and he felt black was the befitting color to match it. Walking outside his office tiny goblins and fae's tried not to stare at the fuming mad king, but to just move from his path of destruction. (Just another day in paradise) All he wanted to do today was sit in his throne room and capture little children, which was his favorite thing to do on days like this. He reached the doorway into the throne room and froze. It was clean. What the fuck? No more chickens or dogs, or messy little goblins that throw food at the walls. No more chickens! There in the middle of the circle stone room was Eve cleaning and dusting off a clock that hung on the wall. To Jareth she looked like Sarah so much with her hair in her face and with her attentiveness to detail. She had gone through the old closets from Sarah's room and found a long white dress shirt and wore a pair of baby blue jeans under them. If Jareth had moved he didn't know it but she looked up and peered at Jareth, she smiled. Those same eyes that he had seen in his dream. Nightmare. He felt the impression he should hug her, but he ignored the sentimental emotion and changed the shocked expression on his face to a harsh one.

"Where the hell is my god damn chickens?" He yelled at her. Her smile still remained but there was some kind of movement behind her eyes. She straightened her back and put a dirty rag into her right back pocket. She was clearly all the way across the room. The space between them seemed to speak in the silence before she spoke.

"Your chickens are now returned to the goblins that you stole them from. They will soon be able to lay eggs after they…" Eve made revolting movement with her face. "All cleaned out. The dogs as well have gone back to the goblin city were they belong." Eve went back to cleaning the clock reaching toward the top of it and waiting for Jareth to explode. This was the first experience with him; and how he would react to her would be very exciting.

Jareth didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. Anger. Rage. He felt like laughing. Jareth didn't want this little girl (forget the fact that she was his daughter) to change his life style. Who was she to change it? "Stop it!" It wasn't a yell but more of a forceful request. Eve stopped a moment and look at him again. Damn! How was he able to stop her with those eyes? "I don't want you to clean anything!" Now he was yelling. He walked up and took the small rage from he hand. Eve looked shocked at him and stepped back but just a little. "Get out of my throne room! You don't belong here!" He yelled into her face. Eve took the screaming and waited for Jareth to stop and paused before she spoke. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said. Jareth's anger spilled over onto the floor of his crazed mind.

"GET OUT!" He yelled again throwing glass crystals at the floor. Eve stood her ground and didn't flinch as the crystals shattered around her. "Get Out!" Jareth roared again with half the intensity of the first one. "You have no right to change me!" Eve blinked at the remark.

"On the contrary, Jareth." She paused a moment before she moved on. " You are a fuming king that hasn't cared about anyone in sixteen years. What nerve do you have to say that you don't need change? You are a man without love, compassion or self-esteem. You are a rude and malevolent man who needs to be taken down a peg or two." Eve stopped to wait for the fight and yelling that was about to go ballistic. Jareth stood unmoving waiting for her to move or say something or he didn't really know. NO one had ever spoken to him like this ever. Well maybe Sarah did when she denied him in the labyrinth so many years ago, but that was years ago and he was the fucking king of the goblins! And she was… his daughter. She was his daughter from hell. In all that thought Jareth walked away and shouted back before he disappeared. "Fine you do a better job!"

Eve was shocked at the action Jareth had taken. She would need a lot of help if she were to attempt to restore this kingdom.

A/n: What's going to happen? Loves a bunch Faith!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Wow. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I was trying to get a lot of feed back and was wondering if I wanted to bring in a few other characters into that were mine and some that weren't. **Jenny: thank you for the threatening note of love to help me write this chapter. Cat: You've been a great support and well you're read mine and I'll read yours…. and…**I have made the decision to add Jareth's brother. His name is not mine and **(Cat)** will vouch for the fact that I just want the name and not the character himself. I believe that I wouldn't be able to do it justice. There will be other characters, which include the elf prince, fairy prince, and Puck or Robin Good fellow from A Midsummer Nights Dream. Also there will be some action in this chapter as well as a little bit blood, a bit of darkness; inner demons and conversations that are not so nice but kick…the dialogue is great. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this one!

Chapter 6

From each of life's misfortunes, large or small, comes a new beginning, an opportunity to renew your faith in the future

The giant stone castle stood in all its brilliance in the center of the goblin city. The night sky was a grand cerulean with millions of stars glimmering throughout the vast sky. The air was warm and humid causing the citizens in the Underground to seek refuge in the water source that was available to them. There stood a giant fountain that had been dry, up until a night ago. The news of the Queen's departure and arrival of the young princess went swiftly throughout the kingdom hours after the true event. The day that followed had all goblins and Fae alike chatting about the Kings disappearance. Gossip filled every street corner and home in the Underground of how the monarchy was now left to a young inexperienced girl that had no powers to speak of.

That didn't seem to be the issue with Eve and the small rally of goblins and fae's around her. Traveling all over the castle most of the day ever since her father had left. Eve had improved the castle dramatically leaving it not only clean but also beautiful once again. Sending goblins and fae's off with work for the next day Eve glanced at the large clock that hung in her fathers' office seeing five minutes till thirteen O'

Clock. Finally alone she takes a deep breath to relax and stretching a little from her chair, Eve leaned back getting cozy in the large armchair.

"Long day?" Said a male voice from the shadowed doorway. Eve smiled as she looked up to the door.

"Extremely." She answered. The adolescent boy about sixteen moved from the door and smiled back at Eve. His hair and eyes matched the clear blue of an afternoon sky. Eve didn't move as the young Elf prince moved closer to the desk where she sat. He had the face of a sixteen-year-old teenager with no imperfections and a complexion as if the sun had never touched him. He's hair was pulled back letting it fall between his sholder blades, it glimmered under the candlelight that surrounded the room.

"Demetrious, I'm so glad you're here. I've been going out of mind since he left." He took a seat in a chair opposite from her and crossing his legs showing off his green pants and shirtless pale chest.

"I knew this was going to be a challenge…" She thought a moment. "How could he let it get this bad? Why would he let his country get this terrible?" He got up and moved out of his seat and kneed to her side resting his arm on the armrest.

"You've done a wonderful job, Eve." He said putting his hands over hers. "The fae counsel cant wait to meet you." He said with a smile. Eve's eyes rolled.

"Oh Gods I cant wait for that." She said with sarcasm. "I was trying to forget about meeting with them." She paused and rested her head against Demetrious head look at him eye-to-eye and smiling. "Are you going to help me?" Still looking at him.

"Would I be a good boyfriend if I didn't?" He said moving upward and kissing her forehead. Eve pulled back and leaned into the chair and gazed at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what we are calling us now? That would mean the worlds will know that you are courting me it would also would mean you really like me…right" She gave a coy smile and laughed after a moment of his silence. Demetrious stood and lifted her hand to his lips and paused after he kissed it. He looked at her with the deep ocean eyes that could wrap her and hold her forever.

"I will be here with Nick and Robin tomorrow. Willing and at your beck and call where ever you need us." He kissed her hand once again and bowed. "My lady. I suggest you get some sleep. You will need it." He left by walking into the corner and disappearing into the shadows. The lack of wind and movement from outside carried into the silence that was in the room.

It was five past thirteen O' clock and Eve kept her eyes on the shadow that Demetrious had left through. The path that she would have with him was not a path that needed to be crossed just yet, but soon. Right now she needed to restore a kingdom, unite its people, and return the kings heart. He was right she would need her sleep if she was to face the counsel tomorrow and prove her power and strength to them. How would she do that? Would she be able to pull it off with just mind trick or would they need proof that she could do magic? Sleep, sleep will solve the questions. With rest answers will come and with slumber a new day will take place.

The golden doors stretched to the ceiling and it made Eve's small frame look superficial in its entire splendor. The double doors had carvings of gods and cloud and the heavens. In the corner near the hinge was the goddess Nemesis, the goddess of revenge and justice. Eve contemplated if what she was doing was either of those things.

"I hope not." She whispered to herself. Corrupt power was something that she had avoided all her life. Everyone around her taught her that too much power was deadly. What she was doing here was enlightening her people. Yes, these were her people and at this moment they all looked to her for assurance and faith. Taking a deep breath trying to rid the feeling of butterflies and the nauseous feeling in her stomach Eve pushes the door open and walks into the crowed courtroom. Hundreds of fae and goblin nobles gossiped loud to others. The roar died in seconds as Eve entered the room walking to the center of the court. Looking up showing whatever brave face she could make, she glanced around at goblins and Fae's as they whispered and hissed about her. She took another deep breath remembering that throwing up here would be a bad idea. A load voice comes over the space and everyone silenced. "Nobles be still." The voice was young but flamboyant; it controlled the room. The voice came with a face, as a twenty something year-old fae walked up to her. His intense emerald eyes was the first thing she had to look at. His crimson-ginger hair was loose and fell to his elbows. The shock of his hair of his scrawny Pale body made Eve want to back up and get away from him.

"My lady, I'm Lysander Mani." Remembering history class his last name meant serpent. _Good someone I can trust._ "On behalf of the counsel you are welcome here." His voice was more like a shriek then real speaking. His clothes placed him as high counsel and high lord. _Oh good, someone who will want my fathers thrown. Just smile._

"Thank you Lord Mani." She gave a narrow bow. " I wish to address my presence here, and say what I plan to change." _I sound strong, like I know what I'm talking about. Lovely._ He made a face as if she had spoken in a strange language.

"Why would you want to change anything?" His face was light for what is was and showed not harm or injury, but it was blank and unreadable. _Was he serious? What should I do? Do I stand my ground and defend why I need to do this? Or do I ask him why his thinks it should be the same? I don't want any blood spilled here._

"Lord Mani, What do you think of this kingdom? The goblin city for example?" Eve raised her chin slightly and tilted it in her question. All eyes where on him now and his answer. There was movement behind the eyes as if fire had erupted and was trying to break out and harm Eve. Eve's anxiety exploded throughout her mind. _Oh my Gods! What did I do? _Feeling her heart in her ears and hands, she regained her composure without much of a scene.

"My lady." He said through his teeth with a hiss. "I understand that much of… the Underground's lands have become a vast amount of waist lands but there is no need to change what has worked for much of us here. And I fail to see how a child such as yourself could accomplish… anything" His face was more genteel now but hate and loath was present, as well as a wicked smirk. A murmur of agreement went around the room. Eve's temper was partly contained something inside her need to say that all this was wrong and horrible.

"I realize that, but the citizens of this kingdom are dying without food, water and a place to live. Without these lower class citizens we have nothing. We are not rich. We do not rule over anything." A laughter of giggling and chuckles encircled the room after Eve finished. The loudest shriek of laughing came from Mani himself. Eve couldn't hold her patience any longer.

"Lord Mani, my purpose here is to reclaim this land and to restore it to its former brilliance." She broke the distance that was between them; she was speaking right in his face. She gave him a sarcastic and mocking smile. "Furthermore I don't need the your permission or the counsels authorization to fix _**my kingdom**_" Eve backed away to look at the entire room full of quiet fae's and goblins. "I am Princess of the Underground. I have yet to be crowned in your eyes but by blood I am ruler." She finished standing strong with a fierce look. Mani approaches slowly and Eve turns to look at him not changing her gaze. He stops and smiles at her.

"Then prove your fit to be ruler. Your position haves its savior moments but you must also be the hand of punishment." This was a test and Eve knew it. An assessment to see her power and lack of compassion like her father. _Boy they are in for a surprise._

"I feel as if you have a criminal waiting for me to punish, Mani." The demonic grin resurfaced again and sent chills down her spine. _Be strong._ Mani looked to the main doors when Eve had come through.

"Bring the prisoner." The door opened and in came two Fae armed guards and a women dressed in a frayed and worn dress. She had been some rich nobles daughter. There was no movement as the girl came in weeping and as placed at Eve's feet. Eve looked down at her feet. _What should I do? Really not contest. I can't kill her._ Eve looks around at the counsel and then at Mani and his dim-witted smile. Mani materialized a very old knight in shinning armor looking sward. _That looks really heavy._ He reaches out holding the sward with the long blade in the air waiting for Eve to take the hilt of it. Eve reached out and took the sward from his hand. It was heavy and it took two hands to hold it up. Eve pointed the blade of the sward downward and lifted it high. The sward crashed into the stone floor embedding it in the marble floor. The girl screamed at the loud noise and a few nobles flinched as well. Eve released the sward as it stayed in place and bent down and lifted the chin of the crying girl. She met the eyes of the young woman and smiled.

"Your okay. Take my hand." Eve let out her hand and the young girl took it. Eve helped the girl to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Emma." She mumbled with a small mousy voice.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll take care of everything." Eve gave Emma a reassuring smile and looked at Mani with a smug smile and his revolting scowl. "Now can anyone please tell me what Emma has done?" Eve had expected Mani to step forward. "Lord Mani, what has she done?" His frown was now a smile again.

"Your majesty she was caught…fornicating with a young man, that was not her betrothed and lower then her station. That is a dishonorable obsession that has disgraced her family." He paused and waited for Eve to argue.

"And by all means Lord Mani why is it her fault?" Eve said with confidence

"Because she's a women. She seduced him." The remark through Eve like a brink to the face leaving her mouth open and speechless. "Men are not legally responsible for those kinds of crimes." The use of the word crime was sadistic. Mani was infuriating Eve; she know that changing the appearance of the kingdom wasn't going to be the end of her mission. She would have the change the rules too.

"Well Lord Mani, the crimes that she retains are no longer, I pardon her." Mani reached out as if to say she couldn't do that. His face was malignant and bitter. Eve knew she had won and he couldn't do anything to stop her. "At this moment her reputation is in the past and is restored. She go back and live with her family or if they do not desire to keep her there she may stay here and become a courtier to me." Mani interrupted Eve.

"A women can't become a courtier, only men." He stated.

"Well the rules are changing around here Lord Mani, and I think that you and the counsel need to get used the them." If she challenged him and won the rest would fall into place and acknowledge her. She smiled and bowed to Mani and turned to bow to the counsel. "I will be looking at the laws and amendments that the Underground has, and wither or not they are fair and just to everyone." The court was in full gossip as Eve and Emma left the room. The huge doors closed behind them and Emma turns to Eve with a worried face.

"What you did in there for me was magnificent. But I think arguing with the counsel wasn't a good idea." She said with a humble smile.

"Yes, well I don't really need them. The counsel has no real power. The only reason they were formed was because of the war between my father and the King and Queen of the Fairies. A mere guidance then head of state commune. Well Emma I have something's to get to but your welcome to stay here and I know that one of the goblins will help you find a room and not so tattered clothing." Eve smiled as she saw Emma's face light up.

"Thank you your majesty, your are compassionate to everyone." She bowed and walked down the hallway and paused and waved back to Eve. Eve smiled as if she could see her and waved back as Emma disappeared.

Eve walked along the hall thinking about what had just happened with the counsel. It was very bold of her to act the way she did.

Well I guess it was necessary. And that Lord Mani…I really don't like him! I really need to see why he's in power and what his strategy is. Because I know that this will not be the last of him.

Turning a corner moving into the throne room Eve sees Demetrious and two other boys. The first was sitting on the floor on his stomach With his feet up in the air. His hair was very short and had two very pointy ears and goat-like horns coming out from his head. He had brown fur instead of pants but was far from a fawn. He was a hobgoblin. A trickster but helpful if bribed enough. He was tutoring the young prince of the fairies who was sitting Indian-style hovering an inch about the floor with his eyes closed. His eyes open as his butt falls on the floor. His eyes where a bright green with his brown dirty hair sticking up with a magical sparkly gel, or morning dew or something that made it have the sparkly look. A frayed green mossy piece of material was all the clothes that he wore. His tiny frame was miniature but his was tall which made up for the wired shape. Demetrious was sitting on the throne with a big smile looking at Eve. He was wearing a smile and tan leather pants, which showed his magnificent leg muscles.

"So how did it go?" He smiled back at her. Eve walked into the room pushing off the wall she was leaning on.

"Could have been better but it went okay. Hey Puck, Hey Nick. You guys ready to get to work?" Eve said patting Puck on the head. Nick made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Work? Why?" Nick whined. " We could be playing in the forests and tall woods. Why work?" He continued.

"Because you are my friends and if need to fix this place in time, then I need your help." She smiled. Nick looked at Puck and shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, Sure. What do we have to do?" He smiled back.

"Well first we are going to give food out to the goblins in the city, it will be fun." Eve smiled at the three. "Come on. I'll tell you about the meeting with the counsel on the way.

If we do not find anything very pleasant, at least we shall find something new 

The afternoon heat hung over the Goblin City like a desert without end. Nevertheless the goblin citizens went on with their day like regular. The only difference was that color was starting to return to the city and the labyrinth. Green leaves and bright red walls and deep blues returned to the skies. The town was living again; it was the same place but returning better and wonderful. As Eve, Demetrious, Nick and Puck walked into the town square carrying baskets of food all the goblins and Fae's paused all and stared at them.

"We are going to be so popular." Puck whispered to Nick. Eve stepped forward.

"My name is Eve. My mother is Sarah, your Queen. I know that you have been feeble for years. I have come to say that no more will you or your families go without food. No more will you be arrested and killed by the law because of trivial crimes. No more will this city be left in ruins!" At that moment the people cheered at Eve. She and the others started to hand out food to the goblins and Fae's when the food that was in the baskets disappeared.

"What happened to all the food?" Shouted one goblin and then another. Shouting around the plaza broke out as the large mob moved toward Eve, Nick, Demetrious, and Puck. Demetrius taking hold of Eve shimmered out of harms way, as Puck did the same with Nick. Eve heard laughing behind her and turned to find Lord Lysander Mani laughing at the angry gang of town folk behind them. Eve moves out from Demetrious and faces Mani.

"Lord Mani, what have you done to the food? Where is it?"

"Please your majesty call me Lysander. And I have hid the food in the bog of eternal stench, if you wish to retrieve it then by all means proceed." He smiled and bowed.

"Lord Mani, please return the food. They are hungry and need food and being their monarch I have the duty to feed them." Eve asked nicely.

"How about…no." He laughed and evil laugh of evil as he stared at the four of them and their helpless situation.

" Mani you are really getting on my last nerve. Please return the food and this wont get ugly." Eve warned him. Mani looked at Eve with an unthreatened look on her face.

"You have no power, all you have is your fathers gift of bargain, other then that you have no supremacy here. You are a weak little girl without magic and have no right to be here in this land other then the fact that you are the love child of a whore Queen and a love nauseous King." Strong energy filled Eve, and by now the crowed had their eyes on Eve and Mani. The wind moved under Eve almost lifting her above the ground and in the distance thunder was heard.

"You will retract your words Lysander or the power in me I will punish you."

"You have magic?" A sly grin was on his face. "Your not a total loss. But I don't think that you will hurt me. I've had magic longer then you've been alive." He said waving his arms around gathering dark clouds above him. "I've got more power then you have. You couldn't raise a finger to me and your idle threats against me is false." He spouted. The sky was growing dark and lightning lit up the darkness for a matter of seconds. Mani laughed as Nick and Puck quivered behind Eve. Demetrious stood back watching Eve and protecting the other two. Eve looked back at him and stared, as if speaking to him without words. She turned back to face Mani and the wrath he was invoking in the city. She raised her arms to the sky and making a hole through the dark clouds seeing blue sky. She pointed her hands toward Mani.

"Lysander one thing that I didn't tell you, the Queen of the Fairies blessed me with very strong magical gifts, as a baptism present. I wont kill you because it's not in my nature but I believe it was you how said I should punish the wicked. I see none other more wicked then you." A gust of wind from behind her flew up at Lysander lifting him off the roof and up into the air spinning him around and around. Eve put her arms down and Lysander fell to the ground with a thud. He lifted his face with a bleeding lip and a small cuts on his face.

"Stop. Please. I beg of you. Show mercy." He whispered.

"Mercy like you've shown the citizen of this kingdom? To give you compassion and empathy as you beg for your life, like Emma did in that courtroom?"

"I will change, this place will change. I swear, just spare my life and I will be at your service." He whimpered. The dark clouds were residing and sunlight was appearing again.

" I will spare you. My goal here is not to hurt anyone let alone start battles. But don't underestimate me again Lord Mani, because…yes I am a little girl with a broken home of a family but soon all will be fixed and mended that is my goal." She said the sky was bright again. Eve walked up to Lysander and bent over with a hand stretched out.

"Take my hand Lysander and join my team to help this world. To restore everything that was once beautiful and good." Eve said with a smile. Mani reached out to grab her hand when a beam of harsh light came from behind Eve and blasted his hand. Screams scattered around as the crowed dispersed into their home and way from the magical weapons. Eve spun around to see a tall man drenched in a black cloth standing over the unconscious bodies of Demetrious, Nick, and Puck.

"Who are you? Why have you done this?" Eve said on the verge of tears. The man covered in darkness and walked over the bodies and toward Eve and Lysander.

"This doesn't concern you. My complaint is with Mani, and his death will end that." He spat walking up to Eve looking the strange figure in the eyes. The deep blue eyes that showed no end and yet no beginning. Eve straightened and contested him with her eyes.

"Well it is my business. I am Princess of the Goblin City. Daughter to Jareth and Sarah, King and Queen of the Underground and I declare you to halt you attack on Lord Mani." Eve issued. The eyes of the stranger opened as if shocked. He lifted his dark hood to revile a face that resembled Jareth's. His eyes were blue and hair was dirty blonde but straight and pulled back into a tight tail. His body was fuller with more muscles and taller. Movement moved behind him as Eve noticed Demetrious was wake. Eve looked back at the strange man with baffling eyes and he returned the gaze.

"Your Eve." He said. "I'm Stephan. Your uncle."

Wow. I thought I would never finish this chapter. Well don't worry I haven't even started chapter 7. So I'll be tackling that next. So please tell me what you think about this chapter. Yes I know that it's very complicated. But I swear I has a 50/50 chance that it could get better. Thanks a bunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

_**Great faith is not found; it is made of tiny demonstrations of commitment on a daily basis**_.

The goblin city was empty except for the six standing in the middle of the town center. The wind was picking up now moving dust and dirt from pace to place around everyone's feet. The sky was clear with no clouds around and a few birds that were flying. Eve stood shocked in place, as she had heard Stephan's words. He was her uncle, Jareth's brother.

"You're my uncle?" Eve questioned. There was really no doubt that he was Jareth's brother. He had the face, the blue eyes, and the build. He stood almost face to face with Eve towering over her with him six-foot frame. His face was soft, warm looking and peaceful. His gaze was intense on Eve as if studying her face as well.

" I am." He said with a thin grin. "You have Jareth's eyes." He said almost laughing. "And smile." He continued.

"Thank you. But…" Eve paused and looked at him with curiosity. "Where have you been?" She asked. Stephan smiled, looking past her at Mani.

"Let's get back to the castle. We can talk better there. Are those you friends back there?" pointing a thumb back at the three boys.

"Yes. That's Demetrious, the prince of the Elf's, Nick, Prince of Fairies and that's Robin Goodfellow, everyone knows him." Eve said walking over to them making sure that they were all okay. Stephan walked with her shrugging and apologizing to the three. Eve looked at Demetrious with soft eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in a whisper, as they all stared to walk back to the castle.

"Yes, I just think that this is getting weirder and weirder." She whispered back. They had reached to entrance gate where two goblin guards stood. "Excuse me," She said to the guards as they gave a slate to her. "Lord Lysander Mani is wounded in the town center if you would escort him home, please." She asked. The guards gave a bow and nod to her and walked off toward the town center, as the five walked inside the castle.

Eve had shown Stephan into the newly cleaned library. Demetrious, Nick, and Puck had gone home, knowing that Eve would need time with her uncle. The books were glimmering from their shelves, shinning bright from the giant chestnut bookcases that lined the massive room. Stephan stood in the center of the room looking at the entire room turning in a circle. Eve stared at him as she closed the door, realizing that at this moment she had a blood relative, and a family. Stephan's eyes fell upon Eve, as he smiled at her.

"I have to admit you've made a great start." He said taking a seat on the large auburn couch and putting his feet on the clear glass coffee table. He was staring at her again as she stood in the middle of the room smiling back at him.

"Thank you. It's taken much to get this far." She replied, sitting on the couch opposite from him.

"Well I have to admit you have mush more to do Eve. Making the kingdom look nice and pretty again is not going to make everything fall back into place again. What's your main plain of attack?" He said shifting in his chair. Eve looked at him for a moment and wondered what he meant by attack.

"How did you end up in jail?" She asked smiling a little. The question made Stephan blink a couple times from the subject change; he sat back in his chair folding his hands tightly.

"I was leading a revolt against your father, about seven years ago. Me and the last few of the fae's and some elf's joined up and tried to… um…" Stephan stopped a moment and looked down pulling out his hands placing them in his lap. He looked back at Eve with guilt. " We tried to kill him." He stared at Eve silently, as he watched her face and her movement on the couch. Eve looked over at the wall then back at Stephan after a moment, she made a comforting smile at him.

" I understand. "She paused. "That you needed to help him and save him, and stop him." Taking her gaze off him and back at the wall. " I didn't know him then, you did." She said looking back at Stephan eye to eye. " What went wrong?" She asked resting her elbow on the arm of the couch closet to him. Stephan shifted in the armchair again sitting on his side folding his hands.

"He and Lysander Mani tore down all the hideouts that we had and I was in on of them. He personally took me the cell. He promised me that he would kill all my conspirators; I know he killed all of them. He swore that he would never let me see daylight again and that I would rot in that cell; there was a good amount of time where I did think that." Stephan took a deep and intense breath.

"How did you escape? I hadn't even gotten to who was in the castles prisons, to release you." She asked with great inquiry. Stephan lifted his head and closed his eyes as if trying to remember it all.

" I had hears that Jareth had left the kingdom and left some child in charge." Stephan opened his eyes and glanced at her and then closed them again. "I knew that it would be the only time to escape. Knowing that Jareth was out of picture I could at least kill Mani and attack Jareth later." He said opening his eyes again and looked back at Eve as she peered at him as he finished his story.

"If he was here would you have killed him?" She asked him with raised eyebrows. Some sad emotions appeared on Stephan's face; to Eve it looked like he was going to cry.

"Yes, I would have. Running away would have been too easy. This kingdom needs firm hand, like I said just making it pretty isn't going to help. There are laws that need to be changed, the city still needs work, the economy is a problem, and not to mention the neighboring kingdoms and not staring wars with them." Stephan paused and looked at Eve. She was smiling at him wider and wider as he was going on and on with his list. She was smiling at him with her hair spilling onto the arm of the couch as she held her face in her hands.

"Just that?" She giggled a little. "I know just filling a few fountains and taming a King isn't going to change much, but it's a good start don't you think; it's also why I think I will need your help." She sat up straight folding her hands in her lap. "It will give you a chance to lend a hand to your country. That and you would be able to help out your one and only niece. What do you say, Uncle Stephan?" She finished grinning. Stephan sat up direct face looking into Eve's mismatched eyes.

"You are like your father in more ways then you think. You could convince someone to jump off a cliff." He said smiling getting up from the chair. Eve stood up too grinning up at him as she stood a foot from him. A few minutes of awaked silence and Stephan opened his arms for an embrace. "Give me a hug kindo." Eve ran into his arms smiling and laughing. "I'm the only uncle you've got around here." He said pulling her back taking her by the shoulders and gazing her up and down. "How old are you? Twenty, twenty-five?" He said laughing.

"I'm sixteen." She giggled.

"Sixteen! Wow, and your mom! I didn't really meet her, but I was at the wedding. Where were you both?" He said have both sat on the couch together.

"We where hiding in the Elf Kingdom. I was born there, and the queen blessed me and gave me powerful gifts." She said.

"Was that what I saw in the street back there?" He asked. "Or was it Fae power?"

"That was elf power, but I do have a bit of fae power. I read that most fae's don't get their gifts it's taking me a little longer." She replied.

"I don't remember it was so long ago. But I can remember Jareth having powers from an early age. He let out a little chuckle. "Still carry some scars." He continued. Stephan glanced at Eve as she smiled and laugh at him. "Eve what's your main plan?" He said getting down to business. She looked at him with a comfortable smile.

"First I plan on getting rid of those women hating laws, then the economy; balancing that out then one that happens…what should we do next?" She asked him with bright eyes. He scratched his own chin a little and snapped his fingers and smiled.

"To show the other worlds and Kingdoms our new and improved kingdom and show you off as well, we could throw a ball, that would work out. We would build up public relations and make sure that no wars are getting started.

"Sounds like we have a plan then, don't we uncle Stephan." She said with an optimistic tone. Stephan made an odd face as Eve finished her sentence.

"You can just call me Stephan, at least until I can get used to the Uncle thing. I must say we have covered all the bases." He says as they both smiled at each other.

"I do believe you have left out one key player," Said an unknown voice by the door. Eve and Stephan turned to see Jareth standing in the open doorway of the library. "Me." He said. "I have to say Eve the place looks great." Jareth stumbled in sleering his words. His face looked old and warn and sweaty with a stubble of a bared. His hair was long and unmanaged as he looked around the library, stopping a couple feet from Eve and Stephan who were now standing.

"It looks really great." Jareth looked at Stephan, hatred filled his eyes Jareth started to lift his arm and hands to attack him. "You! What the hell are you…" He lunged at Stephan with hands ready to choke him to death. Eve jumped in between them before Jareth could get his hands around his neck.

"Stop it Jareth! Just stop it!" She yelled at him. "He's here to help me." She screamed lauder. Jareth stopped and pulled back away from them both.

"You freed him? He tried to kill me Eve! Me; your father. The fucking King!" He said raising his voice.

"I know, he told me. Jareth your out of control. Your rage, and kick and scream. Stephan and I are trying to make this kingdom better, look what we've done so far!" She said pointing at the books. " I want to help you Jareth. To help you become a better King, a better dad, and maybe a better husband." She said talking normally now with a simple smile. Jareth stared at her and then at Stephan.

_Maybe this could work, maybe this would help, and maybe we could be a family. _

"I'll have to think about it." He said to both of them. "I'm going to my room for a while." He said backing out of the room slowly.

"Sure take all the time you need." Eve said.

"Well be here if you need us." Stephan added.

"Ya, sure." Jareth said walking into the hallway turning his back to Stephan and Eve. " Where the hell can a king get some damn food around here!!!" He screamed down the hall. Eve paused a second and laughed as Stephan join in.

"I guess we have to all start somewhere, and it's a start. " She said as she turned to Stephan.

" It's something." Stephan said as both of them laughed walking out of the huge library.

**Author's note:**

HOLY! This was one of the hardest chapters for me to write. Sitting down and forcing me to focus on it! Well I hope you enjoyed this because chapter 8 is going to be really long is going to take some time. Only a few more chapters to go! I'm only doing 10, so…read up on some other stuff. Thanks for reading! Fm.

5


End file.
